


A Day After The End

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Body Dysphoria, F/M, Gift Jam, Hair, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sure if dysphoria is the right word but I have no better one for what Five is going through, Issues around being a clone, It's gotta be weird suddenly losing all that flux, Lalnable cares about Five he's just not always the best at showing it, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Five had never viewed herself as a clone, after all, she didn't look anything like her, and then she did, and now she looks like the ghost of a dead girl.She does not handle this well.
Relationships: Lalnable Hector/Specimen 5
Kudos: 15





	A Day After The End

Five was a clone of many things, a girl who loved accents, a powerful fighter with no care for who got hurt, a loyal person to the only one who has ever earned it, and the most defining thing in her mind, a monster of flux who struck fear into all who saw her. So after Nano had fully died to destroy Mother, and all the flux flaked off, leaving a very normal looking girl behind, it rattled Five.

Of course, in front of the boss, she cracked jokes after jokes about the fate of the Flux Buddies and how they were total heroes from there minor contributions. It was a lot of fun, and it distracted her from the hands that weren’t hers but were. Then when the boss had gone to bed, she found a mirror and stared at her new self, terrified of what she saw.

She looked just like her, she had her hair a bit differently, and her outfit was adjusted, but the face was one and the same. Five frowned, before this, her jokes about clones never were how she actually felt; after all, she looked so different from Nano, even sounded different! Sure they were clones, but they never really looked the part. It was easy for Five to completely ignore her origin when purple goop dripped from her hands and not an inch of flesh could be seen under it all, how could she be a clone when Five was a monster who loved every second of being a monster and Nano wasn’t?

Now though, the resemblance was eerily striking, she had her nose, her lips, her eyes, her brow, she had her hands, her nails, her skin. It felt so wrong. She didn’t want this, her body was all wrong now and not hers anymore, it was wrong wrong wrong WRONG. Sudden panic gripping her chest, she launched her fist out and smashed that lying mirror that didn’t show her actual body. 

Panting heavily, Five stared at her hand, and the shards of glass now imbedded in it, she bit her lip to not cry out in pain, this had never happened before, sure she felt pain, but the flux acted as a cushion! Thus some jetting glass in pure flesh with no cushion was one of the worst pains she had ever faced in her life; it was pathetic. The blood made Five shake as well; it wasn’t speckled with purple anymore or fighting to escape the stubborn flux; it was just flowing freely, like regular blood, it made her feel sick. She fell to her knees, blinking back tears as she cradled the wounded hand, and even that felt wrong, the feeling of flesh on flesh, not flux on flux, or even flesh on flux, it was so much more intensified as well, she could feel every centimeter of the contact. It burned almost as much as the glass still embedded in her hand.

Her frantic mind tried to remember basic first aid she would have generally scoffed at, should she take it out? Before her flux had covered up any wound, unless it was stupidly big, so she didn’t need more than an occasional healing item. Now though the wound just wouldn’t stop bleeding, she had never bled like this before; that was bad, right? Did she need to fix it? But wouldn’t taking the glass out make it worse? Did they even have bandages? If so, how the hell do you put on a bandage??

Staring at her hand, her stomach lurched, it was just like Nano’s hand, but she wasn’t Nano, she never was Nano, is this what boss felt when he looked at that lame other Lalna? A sense of utter wrongness of not being who you’re supposed to be? She never fully understood her boss’ anger towards his clone more then this moment, it was horrid, and she didn’t even have Nano to take her anger out on, to prove herself different from, she was a walking copy of a dead girl. 

She paled at that though, fuck, that’s right, she was a living ghost of some dead girl, and everyone would always think of her first when they saw her. Tears pricked there way out of Five’s eyes, no, no, she wasn’t Nano! She was Five! No one was allowed to think of that girl when they looked at her; she’d gouge out there eyes if they did!

Suddenly though, there was a blanket over her shoulder, and her head snapped up, suddenly realizing she was crying as she saw her boss. She went to rub her eyes, to make some snappy response. Instead, boss silently took her wounded hand with a level of gentleness he so rarely expressed and frowned, “I should have known you’d have this reaction, you aren’t used to it like I am, come on with me to the bedroom, I have some gauze I’ll teach you how to patch yourself up Five.”

Not knowing how to respond, her usual dirty joke she’d make at that falling in her throat. Five shakily stood up and followed her boss to the bedroom, thoughts a whirlwind, and she didn’t know how to break the silence. Still, her boss didn’t seem to mind, and soon she was sitting on his bed as boss used tweezers to take out the glass and disinfect the wounds, quietly explaining every step as Five stared at it. Soon her hand was bandaged up and clean, which lessened the pain, which helped the whirlwind in her brain quiet down a bit. She had to ask, “Boss, why are you being so weird.”

With a small sigh boss looked at her, and gently grabbed her other hand, it was almost tender, and it kinda freaked Five out a bit, the boss wasn’t tender, and her heart was going a million miles an hour at it. “You know Five, with the Flux Buddies finally dealt with, we’re kinda out of a job. So maybe, I don’t have to be the boss right now? I messed up for once in my life, and you got hurt, I wasn’t going to just let you bleed out and respawn over a stupid mirror. I’m allowed to be nice to you sometimes, not too often though it’s a punch card once a month. So don’t get any ideas.”

Snickering a bit, Five felt herself relax a bit, and gave bo- Lalnable’s hand a squeeze, “How on earth did that gal put up with this, I look ugly as sin now! The flesh is so overrated!”

“Nah, she looked ugly as sin, you look fine,” Lalnable replied, causing Five’s eyes to widen.

“I don’t like it though, I miss the old me, this ain’t me chief!” Five protested, “Normal human just ain’t cutting it for my aesthetic!”

With a bit of a frown, Lalnable went quiet for a second as if looking for the words, “Five, you know, if you’re really so distressed about it, I could give you a haircut? Would that help you sleep through the night and give me time to prepare something for you? It’s not very useful if my main assistant is too lost in her own mind to help me after all, and we need to do more celebrating! So uh, yeah, haircut.” 

Smiling a bit at the lame finish Five snarked “You with scissors? You’ll cut my head off before you figure out how to cut my hair!” Five then awkwardly looked away and gently took her hand back, “But if, you like, really want to do it or whatever, sure, why the fuck not?”

Lalnable scoffed, “I’ll have you know I’m a perfect barber Five! You’re lucky I’m offering my services for free!”

“Maybe you should save the service for that rat’s nest you call a ponytail?”

Lalnable looked so offended at that Five couldn’t help but burst out laughing as he grumbled about how he washed his ponytail daily how dare you as he rummaged for a pair of scissors.

Eventually, Lalnable found the scissors and got behind Five, a bit roughly grabbing her hair to her dismay, “Owww watch it!”

“Yeah whatever deal with it, I need to get a good grasp on what I’m working with here, seriously you need to brush more.” Lalnable tutted, as he started cutting and threading his fingers through her hair to work through tangles

Five frowned but let Lalnable manhandle her hair, it felt kinda nice actually, to have hands in her hair and the attention felt sharper now, she liked it. She closed her eyes and let the sensation drift her a bit, no need to think about how she looked so much like a ghost anymore as Lalnable tugged and snipped her hair.

Soon she was shaken back to herself as Lalnable whined, “C’mon Five I did not spend an hour on your hair for you to just doze off on me, you’re going to ruin it if I put you to bed then blame me for it because you’re ungrateful like that, and stop leaning on me! Up up!”

Blinking a bit Five rolled her eyes “I bet it’d improve it actually, whatever you did to my hair.” Five suddenly noticed the lack of pressure on her head, that her long hair had been chopped off. She bit her lip at the unusual feeling, she didn’t know how she felt about it. Then Lalnable shoved another mirror in her face, and Five’s eyes widened, a lob that, while not perfect, was absolutely not a Nano look. Five, kinda liked it though, it framed her face really nice, and made it look different, it made her look more like Five.

“Wow, not bad, chief!” Five exclaimed, feeling a big smile, start to creep up her face, as Lalnable puffed up behind her in pride.

“Of course it’s great I did it!” 

“Yeah yeah,” Five yawned, “I’m gonna hit the hay now, do your weird preparations now.” moving to her own bed to lay down.

“So fast to get rid of me, huh? Whatever, how do you feel about tattoos?” Lalnable said with a small pout that was ruined by the glint in his eye he always got when he was having fun

“That sounds fucking awesome, Lalnable.”

Five knew she’d be okay now as she laid in her bed. She may never fully get rid of the weird feeling when she saw herself or thought about Nano, though he knew now that she could make her body truly her own! She was going to get a sick ass tattoo of like, maybe one of the abominations that fucked up everything in the past? That would be sick, yeah, show how badass she was. She finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of badassery, not her body. All while not noticing the hand running its fingers through her head.


End file.
